


Tendre Ostinato

by Dune_Carrez, SaKimieNolDeph



Series: Advent calendar [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Calendar, Animation, Collaboration, Drawing, F/M, French Story, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Ostinato Tender, Song - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaKimieNolDeph/pseuds/SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent sur le forum "French Miraculers", voici un petit OS pour le vingtième jour sur le thème "Musique" ainsi qu'un cover animé, tout ça en collaboration avec la talentueuse SaKimieNolDeph.OS sur l'univers Miraculous - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire nous appartient.





	Tendre Ostinato

Adrien passa encore une fois une main sur sa nuque avant de se lever et de se poster près de la baie vitrée, le bras appuyé nonchalamment contre l’encadrement. Il posa son front contre le verre froid et relâcha lentement tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons. Il se sentait fébrile depuis la veille. Il avait proposé à Marinette de venir passer l’après-midi chez lui le lendemain. Rien d’anormal ici quand on savait que les adolescents avaient découvert leurs identités secrètes quelques mois plus tôt et que, quelques semaines plus tard, prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille avait fini par ouvrir son cœur au blond. Ce jour-là, Adrien avait cru mourir. De bonheur. D’amour. Il ne savait pas trop. Apprendre que Marinette était la fille sous le masque lui avait procuré une joie sans nom, mais sa déclaration - et quelle déclaration ! - l’avait chamboulé au plus profond de son âme. Il s’était noyé dans le regard azurin de sa partenaire alors qu’elle lui livrait son cœur sur un plateau et avait cru défaillir lorsqu’elle avait plaqué ses lèvres roses sur les siennes. À partir de cet instant, il ne l’avait plus lâchée. Cette fille était toute sa vie et il lui donnerait la lune si elle le lui demandait. Mais Marinette se fichait des artifices, elle se satisfaisait des choses les plus simples, s'émerveillait d’un rien et Adrien ne l’aimait que plus encore pour tout ça.

Mais le jeune homme était un romantique dans l’âme et l’Eurasienne hantait ses pensées. Héroïne de ses rêves les plus fous, elle était pour lui source de joie et d’amour, et il se devait de lui dire. De lui rappeler. De lui répéter encore et encore. Pourtant parfois Adrien se trouvait à court de mots. Alors il avait décidé de le lui dire autrement.

Voilà des semaines qu’il travaillait sans relâche sur ce projet, se servant de son amour pour Marinette comme moteur. Il laissait la musique de son cœur prendre vie sur les touches veloutées de son piano. Il en avait usé du papier à musique, jusqu’à trouver la partition parfaite. Celle qui l’avait laissé pantelant tellement il avait l’impression de se mettre à nu sur ce morceau.

Et maintenant, le grand jour était arrivé. Aujourd’hui, il dirait je t’aime à sa princesse d’une toute nouvelle façon et il redoutait l’instant comme il l’espérait. Et quand Marinette franchit le seuil de sa chambre et lui fit ce doux sourire dont elle avait le secret, il sut que tout se passerait bien.

— Ma Lady, susurra-t-il tout en emprisonnant la demoiselle dans ses bras.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la chambre alors qu’elle se lovait avec plaisir contre lui. Il encadra son visage de poupée de ses mains avant de l’embrasser avec ardeur. Marinette répondit avec fougue à l’assaut de son petit ami. Ils se perdirent quelques minutes dans cette étreinte enflammée avant que, le souffle court, le jeune homme pose son front sur celui de la bleutée.

— J’ai une surprise pour toi, lui dit-il tout en la fixant des ses yeux émeraude.

D’abord prise au dépourvu par la couleur merveilleuse de ses yeux, Marinette finit par se ressaisir, et par acquiescer simplement. Tandis que le blond s’éloignait déjà, elle s’empressa de suivre ses pas, peinant à revenir sagement à la réalité. Mais en faisant cela, la jeune fille n’avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait. Elle était bien loin d’imaginer ce qu’avait préparé le partenaire de sa vie.

Avec un sourire timide, Adrien vint prendre place face à son instrument. Il laissa ses doigts caresser les touches avec délicatesse, sans effectuer aucune pression sur celles-ci. Marinette s’approcha, le regard plein d’interrogation, et une fois qu’elle fut accoudée contre le piano, le garçon se mit à jouer. Ses doigts dansaient sur l’instrument avec une dextérité qui attestait de ses années de pratique. Les notes résonnaient dans la pièce et venaient se ficher dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Adrien finit par plonger son regard dans celui ému de sa petite amie, alors que la mélodie continuait à se faire entendre. À chaque noire et blanche qu’il lui dédiait, il lui confiait ces sentiments qui le consumaient. Puis la dernière note s’étira avant que le silence ne retombe entre les jeunes gens.

À court de mots. Marinette était tout bonnement à court de mots, revenant d’un espace-temps créé par le blond pour eux seuls.

La douce mélodie venait tout juste de s’éteindre, mais son impact continuait de subsister au fond du cœur de la jeune fille. 

Cela avait été si doux, si envoûtant, et si la demoiselle n’avait pas cru à la magie jusqu’alors, elle y aurait été convertie dans l’instant. Elle avait l’impression qu’on venait de la toucher au plus profond de son âme, de son être. Ses sentiments les plus sensibles mis à découvert, et ses yeux, embués de larmes, exigeaient qu’on les laisse manifester leurs émotions. Cependant, il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter ce jeune homme dont la bonté était sans nom.

Mais qu’y avait-il d’étonnant à cela ? Le garçon aux traits si délicats qui se trouvait devant elle n’était autre que celui qui s’était emparé de tout son cœur. Les yeux clos, il reprenait son souffle après sa performance et la bleutée ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer la perfection de son visage.

Cette musique qu’il venait de lui jouer, c’était “sa surprise”. En d’autres termes, ses notes, le temps passé à jouer et encore jouer ce morceau jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à ses yeux impeccable, tout cela lui était destiné. Marinette n’était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à cette constatation. À la fois embarrassée et subjuguée, la jeune fille dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à poser une simple question.

— P-pourquoi ? laissa-t-elle doucement filer entre ses lèvres.

— Je l’ai composé pour toi, chuchota-t-il.

Marinette n’était déjà pas sûre que son cœur survive à tout ça mais ces nouvelles informations finirent de l’achever. La boule d’émotion qui obstruait sa gorge se fit plus grande encore. Elle fit un effort colossal pour arriver à prononcer quelques mots.

— Comment l’as-tu appelé ?

Elle se maudit quand les mots franchirent ses lèvres. De tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire, de tout ce qu’elle voulait dire, il avait fallu qu’elle n’arrive à ne formuler que cela.

Adrien lui fit un doux sourire.

— “Tendre Ostinato”, répondit-il tout en se levant.

Il la regarda avec tendresse.

— Et je me suis dit que peut-être tu aimerais pouvoir la réécouter.

Il attrapa alors son téléphone et lança sa playlist. La mélodie qu’il venait de lui jouer retentit dans la pièce. Il put admirer les joues de la jeune fille rougir plus encore que ce qu’il ne pensait possible. Alors que les yeux de Marinette brillaient d’émotion, un sourire amoureux se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle.

[Tendre Ostinato](https://youtu.be/HJEA8cnYR0k)

**Author's Note:**

> Nous sommes vraiment heureuses d’avoir mené ce projet à bien. L’idée de la collaboration s’est décidée par hasard -tellement au hasard-, il y a une quinzaine de jours, au détour d’une conversation. Et si au début ce projet a été évoqué de façon légère, vu l’ampleur du travail, nous nous sommes vite décidées à lui donner réellement forme.
> 
> Nous avons cherché différents OST de Miraculous avant de nous décider pour la version de Corpington (Merci à lui de nous avoir autorisé à utiliser son instrumentale. [Voici le lien de sa version originale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dct68wG8Gs&list=PLZMCLXM7nq3fWx3dQXUenyO6dS8Twu901&index=2&t=0s)). S’en est suivi tout un travail de remaniement de l’instrumentale, d’écriture de paroles et de dessin, puis de montage audio et vidéo, pour enfin arriver au travail d’écriture de l’OS. Un projet touche à tout qui reflète quasi toutes les facettes artistiques de nos personnalités.
> 
> Les paroles ont été écrites dans le but de refléter l’amour entre Adrien et Marinette, dans un effet miroir et avec un petit clin d’œil à Noël (comme on écrit pour un calendrier de l’avent, cela nous semblait de circonstance). Et pour finir, pourquoi “Tendre Ostinato” ? Tout simplement pour venir faire un parallèle avec le thème du jour, la musique. En effet l’ostinato est un procédé musical (nous vous invitons à aller chercher la définition si cela vous intéresse) qui nous semblait bien refléter la musique d’un cœur amoureux.
> 
> Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous trouverez les paroles en barre d’info de la vidéo.
> 
> En espérant que cela vous a plu, nous vous laissons donc avec les crédits.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> Crédits:  
>   
> 
> 
> · Auteures : Dune Carrez et SaKimiNolDeph.  
> · Compositeur : Corpington (d’après des OST de Miraculous).  
> · Interprètes : Dune Carrez (Adrien Agreste) et SaKimieNolDeph (Marinette Dupain-Cheng).  
> · Montage audio : Dune Carrez.  
> · Arrangement son: AngelTears.  
> · Dessin : SaKimiNolDeph.  
> · Montage vidéo : SaKimiNolDeph.
> 
> Gros bisous <3


End file.
